I Can See you in the distance
by Kayteelovestwilight
Summary: When the pack is told of a another pack of werewolves living on the other side of the country they go to investigate.What happens when one of the boys imprint on the other alpha's daughter, and tries to deny his imprint. rated M BradyOC


Authors note:** This is a rated M story for strong language and dark themes. There will be sections that may be uncomfortable for some readers. You have been warned!**

**Also this is the second edition to my imprint saga; you do not have to read **_**Crossing Imprints **_**to understand this though.**

Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters you recognize, they all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**As Always, ENJOY! **

****

Chapter 1- Unexpected Surprise

**Brady's POV**

Weddings. I absolutely hated them. It's not exactly that I hated the actual wedding. I hated seeing two people who were completely and totally in love, be joined together. Because honestly, I knew that would never happen for me. I wasn't that type of guy. I kept a woman for a week then simply got rid of them. I usually just showed up with another girl at my side. Yeah, I was a coward, I didn't like dealing with the stupid waterworks. I got what I wanted then threw them away; like little fish.

All girls were the same. They only cared about my looks and reputation. Tall, tan, and muscular. Typical Jock to them. I was even described as being 'Fuckalicios' once. But I just ignore everyone when it comes to their opinions about me. They should just mind their own damn business. There was more to me then my looks, believe it or not. I was a nice person. I cared about people and their feelings, but I push that side deep inside of me. If I ever let that side out; I would just end up broken…again.

Let me explain. Once in eighth grade, I fell for a girl; hard. Her name was Natalie. I was completely and totally in love with her. For two years, I did what she wanted, and I was always there for her. She looked past my face, and saw me for me. When everyone else gave up on me, she didn't. When my dad left us, and my mom lost her job; Natalie started a fundraiser. We flirted all the time, hugged, joked, and always had a great time. I thought she was falling for me too, except one day, my world fell apart.

I was walking down the halls. Happiest man alive, she had pecked me on the lips and I was walking on air. No we weren't dating but she was a flirt and I didn't mind. I guess you could say I was one of those little guys in middle school, but I became a werewolf in ninth grade, around the time of the Vultori visit. Anyway, I walked past the girl's bathroom and I heard her talking to a girl named Lila. Lila had asked Natalie about me and she thought we were dating. Natalie laughed and said the words that have haunted me for two years. "No way! He's just someone to flirt with. He's too much of a pathetic wimp who can't get another girl to talk to him. I just feel sorry for him." I ran away then, tears were stinging my eyes. I ditched school for two days after that. I just stayed in bed crying, like the pathetic wimp I was. My heart was thoroughly broken and shattered.

I'm in tenth grade now. It's been two years and my heart still aches when I look at her. She is just getting prettier. That's the reason why I am the way I am now. I wanted to prove to her that I could get any girl I wanted. And I do, proves her wrong. But it still doesn't make me feel fulfilled the way I thought it would. I still feel empty, like my heart is still in pieces. I don't think I'll ever get over it. No amount of Sex or alcohol can mend a broken heart, though it does numb it a bit. But when I wake up I still imagine its Natalie laying there next to me.

I was at Charlie Swan's and Sue Clearwater's wedding. The whole town was here, even Natalie. She looked so beautiful in her plum dress. It was strapless and went to her knees. I was wearing a tux, standing next to all my pack brothers. We had to get custom made tuxes due to our large sizes. The ceremony was already over and we were just eating and talking. Embry and Kara went into the forest, I could see them making out from here. Seth was sitting in the corner, looking like he was about to cry; that is a messy situation. Embry and Kara were dating, but then Seth imprinted on her. But Embry won't let Seth anywhere near her. It's really sad for Seth. But he's meant to be with her, I'm sure it will soon work out.

The wedding soon ended, I congratulated the couple then left. I went over to my apartment that I share with Collin. I'm only sixteen but mom is not capable of paying the bills or getting control of her alcohol problem. So social services told me I could buy my own place or get put in a foster home, so my best friend helped me out. It took a lot of convincing his mom to get her to let us do it, but we finally did. This arrangement helped me get away with my nightly activities. Collin didn't mind. He already found his imprint, her name is Corinne. She stays over all the time, she is 22. Luckily we look older than we really are. Physically we look in our mid-twenties.

_Two weeks later_

I was patrolling when we got the news. Sam had called a meeting and we were all anxious because he seemed excited for some reason. We found out there was another pack of werewolves just like us in Georgia. The Cullen's were passing through there when they caught the scent that smelled just like ours. Sam decided to investigate. I would be going with Embry and Leah. I think he chose us because, none of us has imprinted. I'm glad he made Embry go, maybe now Seth can get some time with his imprint. We would be leaving tomorrow morning. I grabbed three pairs of shorts and two shirts. We would be staying for a week. Even if this pack didn't welcome us, Sam said we could go down to Florida and enjoy the sun if we wanted to.

I went to bed early that night. I guess I was kind of excited to get out of La push. I've been here my whole life. I don't know why but I felt like this was going to be good for me. I drifted into a dreamless sleep. I was woken up by Leah. "Get up, or we're leaving without you." She said as she stole my covers. She started laughing hysterically. I suddenly looked around trying to find out what was so hilarious. I saw it, I had an erection.

"What…were…you…dreaming…about?" She choked out between laughs. I threw my pillow at her and made her leave. I was dreaming of Natalie, again. I quickly took a shower and got ready, we all headed to the woods and phased.

It only took two days to get to Georgia. We headed south, the direction the Cullen's told us. That's when we caught the scent. We followed the strongest trail, it led to a house surrounded by woods and there were 4 men outside wearing shorts like us. We got to the property line then phased into human form and greeted them.

"Hello I'm Embry, and this is Leah and Brady." Embry said. The biggest man was in the center. He had hair that reached just past his ears; he had a curious look on his face as he examined us.

"We are just like you, we live in Washington." Leah said awkwardly when they didn't say anything.

"You are werewolves too?" the man whispered to us

"We prefer the term shape shifters. But yes, we can change into giant wolves."

After that we all went to the backyard to see just how alike we were, they have never heard of imprinting, but they are fascinated with it, we couldn't describe it from our own experience but we explained it the best we could. They also protect their land from vampires. When we told them how big our pack was they all had big eyes and wide open mouths. Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Collin, Kyle, Ryan, Will, Dustin, Nate, Valerie, Gabriella, and us, of course, were the people that now made up our pack. Gabriella just changed a few days ago. They're pack consists of four Men. Jason is the Alpha, then there's Rob, Jackson, and Steven. Jason was married to Leanne, and had a 15 year old daughter named Aubrey. Jackson was dating a 20 year old named Katie. Rob and Steven were single.

We became fast friends and we stayed in the guest bedroom and Aubrey's bedroom. His wife and daughter were out of town, but would be back in three days. Leah stayed in the guest bedroom and Embry slept on the couch. It was either that or to share a single twin bed with me. So that just left me to stay in Aubrey's room.

It was a very cute room, painted a very light yellow and had a purple bed in the corner. There was a messy desk with a bunch of schoolwork on it, smart, I like that. It was decorated very girly, and it was a typical teenager room, but it was still sophisticated somehow. There were plenty of pictures spread around the walls and from the more recent ones I could tell she was a very attractive girl.

A picture frame hanging near the window was the most beautiful one. She was sitting on a park bench, flashing a brilliant smile as she gazed up at the sky. She was sporting some very fitting jeans and a nice half sleeved blue shirt. Her blonde hair reached past her shoulders was lightly blowing in the breeze. I was still looking at the picture when her dad walked in.

"She's pretty isn't she?" he said proudly as he leaned against the doorframe. I didn't know how to respond. Are you supposed to tell a father that his daughter is smoking hot, and you want to do her? I decided the answer was no.

"Uh…ya, she's very pretty." I said awkwardly I said as I tore my eyes away from the picture. He was examining me carefully. I felt weird under his gaze.

"I'm fascinated about this imprinting thing, I wonder if it _can_ happen to us, we seem exactly alike as far as the same…species," he chuckled then continued, "But I'm not sure, have you ever imprinted? Maybe you can explain….."

"Uh, no, I haven't; I'm not really sure how it feels, but from the minds of my pack brothers, it seems…uh…intense." I said, I'm glad I haven't imprinted. One girl for the rest of my life? No thank you. And in Quil's case, it's been two years since he imprinted and he hasn't had sex at all during that time. He imprinted shortly after he phased, a year before me.

He just nodded and left. I looked around me and I've never felt more like a cat. I was so curious! What were in all those drawers? My curiosity got the best of me as I went over to her dresser and yanked open the top one. She had two lacy bras that looked very sexy. Then there were plenty of panties and like 4 thongs. I smiled devishly. Is that a word? I don't think so… anyway I think I like this girl… What? I can never like a girl again! I promised myself that two years ago. I will never,_ ever,_ fall for a girl. And if I start to I usually just block her out and never speak to her again, I guess it was my way of defense. I never want to hurt again. Wow, I sound like one of those heartbroken saps, what a pussy.

I quickly took a shower, I saw Aubrey's shampoo, and it smelled like blueberries. What the crap am I doing? Am I seriously sniffing her shampoo? I have officially lost it. I finally changed into my sweats and lay down on her soft bed, which smelt good too. I finally went to sleep and for the first time in two years I didn't dream of Natalie.

I woke up to whispered arguments. I tried to stay as still as possible so I could figure out what they were saying.

"Who the hell is that?" a female voice said

"That's Brady; he is a werewolf, like us. He is staying in your room for a little while. You can stay-"

"In my own room." She finished for him. That must be Aubrey. I was dying to see her in person…I stretched and yawned. They both looked at me but I was trying to appear like I just woke up. Before I could look at her face she threw her hands up. "Ugh." She groaned as she stormed away.

"Good morning, Brady. Leanne and Aubrey are now home, and she's a little...Err...upset that someone is staying in her room."

"I'll sleep on the floor, I don't mind at all." I said; wow I wasn't usually like this, all helpful and stuff. I never gave up a bed, but this time it just felt… wrong to take her bed from her. I got up and quickly made the bed. I changed into some cut-off jeans then went into the kitchen where Leanne was making breakfast. Aubrey was sitting at the table, nibbling on some toast. I went up to Leanne and thanked her while getting my food. I sat down across from Aubrey and looked down at my food; I had eggs in my mouth when she finally spoke.

"So you're the one who stole my room" She said. Her voice was so cute, I don't why but it sounded like music in my ears. I swallowed then looked up to see a pair of expectant bright emerald green eyes.

I now understand what it feels like to have your gravity shift. There was a glow coming from her and I didn't see or hear anything else. "Uh...uh...ya." I mumbled feeling stupid. What if she doesn't like me? Wait, I don't care if she likes me! I am a lone wolf, get any woman I want, I never can imprint! But I just did…Just because you imprint doesn't mean you have to love that person, but I do love her. Crap. Am I seriously having an argument inside my head? I just met her and I already am going insane. I just need to completely ignore her. I could not fall for her.

"Okay then, well you can sleep on the floor or something in my room; I'll make you a bed with blankets if you want." She replied. Aw, she was sweet. Wait shut up Brady!

"Uh ya, thanks" I said. And quietly ate my breakfast trying to ignore her curious gaze. I don't care if the universe chose her for me. I will not be tied down to one woman. I'm glad she lives in Georgia, so I won't have to see her all the time. I needed to stay away. I got up and quickly made my way outside. Leah was flirting with Steven…Eww. I just sat next to rob and Embry and tried to forget about_ Aubrey ._What a beautiful name.

For the rest of the visit I did my best to ignore Aubrey. When other girls came around I flirted with them and tried to prove to myself I was still a ladies' man. It still made my heart swell when I saw her hurt face when I would flirt. Not in the way it sounds, I wasn't happy that she was hurt I was happy because I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her. Finally the week ended and we said our goodbyes then left.

_Three weeks later._

Hell. That's what I was living in. Every girl I saw I compared to _her._ She has the same nose, she has the same hair color, but none could compare to her eyes. They were a beautiful jade. I also avoided saying her name; it only, made the longing worse. No one knows that I imprinted, I kept my thoughts guarded, and I didn't want their sympathy. I called my back up, Hayley. I call her my back up because whenever I wanted to get some she would always be eager. Of course I would be imagining another face but I didn't let her know that. She's not only a whore, she is also a bitch. She agreed to come over in 20 minutes.

I took a shower, when I stepped out there was a knock at the door. I wrapped a towel around my waist and answered it.

Suddenly my towel was ripped from my body and Hayley jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me with eager lips. I quickly removed her clothes and laid her on my bed. I slipped a condom on before I lay on top of her. I could already smell her wetness and it made the wolf inside of me go wild. I was already hard as I looked into her ugly brown eyes that were filled with desire. I couldn't do this. Closing my eyes, and taking deep breath I imagined Aubrey lying beneath me. With the image in my mind, I entered her and she moaned with pleasure as I pushed further. I picked up the pace and the bed rocked beneath us. Shrieks were coming from her every time we undulated. She was holding tightly to me when I felt her swell around me. I couldn't help it then, I exploded inside of her. I slowly slid out of her and lay on my bed. She got up gathered her things and left.

That was normal routine for us. She never stayed after we did it. I just liked time to myself. That was not fun for me anymore. It wasn't as easy to imagine Aubrey as it was Natalie. Because I knew Hayley smelled nothing like her. Natalie smelled somewhat the same. Gosh, what is wrong with me? Can I not enjoy sex now? I knew the answer. I could, as long as it was with my imprint.

Days passed without me noticing. I was becoming more of a walking zombie with each passing minute. They guys realized something was wrong with me but I always said I didn't want to talk about it.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Collin asked one day at lunch. I was just staring at my peas. They were the same color as _her_ eyes.

"Nothing" I replied. There was nothing wrong with me, what's wrong with the fact you miss a girl you said two words too?

"What happened in Georgia? You haven't been the same since you left. Leah noticed that you were ignoring that girl, what was her name Audrey?" he said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Aubrey" I sighed. Why does he want to torture me? Her name tasted beautiful when I said it. Is that weird?

"Yeah, okay, did you do her or something and she wasn't pleased?" he snickered.

That made me mad. I would never do that to her if she didn't want me too. "No I didn't do her; and I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my business!" I yelled as I stormed away from the table. I walked to the parking lot, got in my car, and drove.

I went home and grabbed all my clothes and threw them in my backseat. I took the highway and got the hell out of there. I wasn't sure where I was going, I just drove. I was listening to music and having no worries whatsoever.

_4 Days Later_

I ended up in North Carolina. A little town called Richlands; it was right by the coast. The month was May, so it was sunny. Just what I needed! I went to the beach and caught some waves and enjoyed the sun. That was my best day in a long time. Because I didn't think about Aubrey once.

I spent two weeks in North Carolina. I rented a hotel and I didn't phase once. I considered it a vacation. I spent every day at the beach. And for once I actually noticed the hot girls and bikinis. But I didn't pursue any of them. I just maybe made out with a few, but that's all. I felt so guilty after what I did with Hayley. I don't know why, I guess I felt like I was betraying Aubrey. For all I knew she was doing another guy. I felt so angered just at the thought.

I was lying on the sand on a Wednesday afternoon, when I caught the sweetest scent I've ever smelled.

"Brady?" a voice like bells called. Oh great. What the hell is she doing here? This is supposed to be my vacation! Aubrey was here.

"Uh, hey." I said awkwardly. She was staring at my abs. I was looking at the waves. I was trying my very hardest not to look at her, she was wearing a small little bikini and she looked very sexy, I wanted to rip it off of her and take her right now.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"I'm just taking a vacation. What about you?" I tried my very best to sound nonchalant but on the inside I was so happy that she was here. I think it may have been the imprint magic that led me here; it must have known she was here…

"Same. It's finally summer and my mom took me to visit my aunt. We didn't get to talk very much while you were staying at my house. What happened to you anyway? Dad said you were a great guy, and then you met me and…" she trailed off

"Oh no! That had nothing to do with you, I'm sorry I made you feel that way. It's just I got an, um call that night and it was just some bad news." I said, wow that actually made sense.

She smiled. "Well are you better now?"

"Uh, ya. I'm much better now." She didn't know that it was all because she was with me now. She didn't know that my life was much better now that she was in it. That she was the center of my life now.

We spent the day hanging out. We swam, ate ice cream, joked laughed and over all had a great time. I felt myself falling for her; hard and quick. We had a lot in common and to my relief she wasn't one of those stupid girly girls who thought it was cute to act dumb.

She enjoyed watching football and she even knew about cars! Man I hit the jackpot. Her dad was a mechanic and she grew up in Tennessee and California. So she got a mix of both the country, nature loving and down to earth and the city, lively daring and beautiful personality.

She even played sports! She was a soccer player, and a dancer! She could do three different types of splits, which left me drooling, she's_ flexible. _No! No perverted thoughts, Brady! She's fifteen! And clearly not ready for that type of relationship, she just wants to date and have fun! But not _that_ much fun. And I didn't blame her. I admit it; I got involved with sex to early. I should have waited until I was ready. It really changed me and I regret not waiting to share something that intense and special with someone I really care for. God listen to me two months of imprinting and I've already turned to a pussy.

Aubrey and I spent a week straight together and then she had to leave. I was thoroughly upset, but I didn't show her how upset I really was. But I wasn't a complete dick, I didn't act like I wasn't sad at all for her to go; Which I was. When she was about to leave she gave me her phone number and e-mail and a friendly peck on the lips. I don't care if it was just friendly; it sent flames of desire through my entire body.

I decided to leave a few hours after she had, I didn't feel the need to be there anymore. I guess it was the imprint connection that brought me to her in the first place, without my knowing. I drove back to La push in my car with a grin on my face.

I was going to tell the boys I imprinted.

~ 4 ~


End file.
